


Fulfilling  a promise

by xphrnzrjh



Series: Fulfilling a promise [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pezberry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphrnzrjh/pseuds/xphrnzrjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana promised to herself to... when she gets back. Now she's back... two years earlier, but still back and even though she planned on doing this only in another two years, she promised... and Santana doesn't break her promises. So even if she's not prepared she'll still fulfill her promise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling  a promise

  
**NYC 2017_ Canon up to "Diva"-Rachel's POV**

I blinked, trying to wake up, feeling a familiar warm body pressing into me from behind, spooning me. I looked backwards and blinked again still not believing she's here. Her raven hair was ruffled and her black eyes were wide open, pointed at me, like she's been awake for some time now… She smiled at me and when I saw the  _adoration_  in her eyes I couldn't help but smile back.

It's been almost five days since she came back from the army, with her arm broken, and I'm still not convinced it's a bad thing… I know it might sound bad, but I prefer her staying at home, with a broken arm, than staying there and….

_Look_ , I love Santana, I really do, but I just wish she would've picked a  _safer_  career… Back than when she only got to NY, declaring she's going to live with me and Kurt, I really hoped we will become great friends and I was certain, that one day, the three of us will take over Broadway by a storm!… But… one month later, Kurt left back to Lima to help his sick father, and one month after that, unlike I originally thought, Santana and I became  _way_  more than friends… Not that it's a bad thing, I actually started to think that everything in my life was perfect, At least, until I came back home, only to find Santana in the living room talking to an  _army_ recruiter… After that we started to fight… _A lot_ … And in the end we made up just in time for our one year anniversary.

One week after we made up Santana was sent off. Now four years later, she's finally back, but, unfortunately, we both know that soon… When her arm will heal… she'll have to go back for  _another_  two years… Another two years without my  _girlfriend_ , only me and her letters…

"Rach, Rachel are you listening to me?"

"What? Ohh… Sorry… What were you saying?" I asked sheepishly "I zoned out…"

Santana slowly smirked while saying "I  _said_ you look beautiful when you wake up and yeah I noticed! Wanna tell me what were you thinking about?"

I buried my face inside Santana's neck so she won't see how embarrassed I am.

"I… I was thinking about us…" I whispered, blushing like a tomato.

Santana pulled back a little, so she could look at my face as her smirk fell off, suddenly becoming all serious. "About that… There is something I really need to talk to you about…" At this point I was already full on panicking, my mind going to all kind of crazy places, while she continued talking, not noticing my distress. "I promised to myself I'll do it when I'll be back and, well… I expected to come back only in another two years so… I don't have anything prepared, but it doesn't matter, because I always keep my promises…" The Latina said nervously, yet didn't break our eye contact  _once_.

"Santana you're starting to worry me… Is everything okay? You're not breaking up with me, are you?" I asked frowning.

" _No!_  No, no, no! Baby, don't ever think that! I'm planning on staying with you for as long as you'll have me… I'll never,  _ever_ , break up with you…" I gazed into Santana's eyes, almost  _crying_ from seeing all the love in there as she was talking.

After a speech like that I couldn't help but  _blurt_  out, "San, I'll  _never_  break up with you either… You  _know_  that right?…"

She lowered her eyes, and cuddled further into me, before raising her head, locking eyes with me and fulfilling her promise by confidently asking:

"So… Does that mean you agree to marry me?"

* * *

 

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it :-)**

**If there are any English mistakes please tell me, (with an explanation if possible) because English isn't my first language and I have an important English test soon.**

**Please share and review :-)**


End file.
